


Dream of Me

by SuperFluffyWolf



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Cloud Failing Miserably, Cloud Trying To Help, Dream World, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape In later chapters, Work In Progress, Zack Is The Biggest Goof, more tags to come, not finished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFluffyWolf/pseuds/SuperFluffyWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only when the past is consistently repeating itself does Cloud realize that his dreams are a gateway to relive and learn better from his ghosts; however once he revisits one of the more painful memories, something is clearly off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a whole lot of fics recently (or ever for this site), but I hope I'm not too rusty! I hope you enjoy this! Also I'd like to note that there will be more graphic things in this story (thus the rating).

_The nightmares were back, hitting hard. Cloud sat up, the light blue covers of his bed slipping down to pool at his hips. His simple white tanktop soaked through with sweat as he curled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face into his legs._  
  
_There had only been a brief moment in time since Zack's death that the blonde didn't suffer from horrible memories that only haunted him in his sleep. Once in a great while, he was blessed with a rare dream of what life would be like if his friend hadn't died, how much life would be different if the raven haired man had lived._  
  
_He stood, stripping himself of the wet fabric, heading to his small bathroom, tossing the shirt into the hamper. Moving to the sink, he rinsed his face before looking in the mirror; he had dark bags under his eyes from restless sleep, the scleras of his eyes were red from strain and his skin got paler by the day. His hair had grown out vastly as well, the back long enough to slip into a shaggy ponytail, much like when he was a small boy._  
  
_The blonde grabbed the glass he kept on the sink and filled it with cool water. In a matter of seconds, he drank it down, put the cup in its place before going back to his bed, sliding under the covers and sighing as he saw the time; only two fourty-three. He let his eyes close as he got comfortable before quickly falling into another dream of his long departed friends._

"My first boyfriend was in SOLDIER." The voice was soft and almost motherly. Cloud knew this voice all too well.  
  
"...Who was it? I might have known him." Cloud asked, his responses weren't able to be changed, despite knowing how the other would answer.  
  
"It's not important."

Instantly, the scene changed and Cloud was with his friend in the Shinra building, a moment that Zack had confided in the blonde since his mentor had passed on, many other firsts had deserted and Sephiroth was a little more than an acquaintance , but extremely distant.  
  
"Hey, Cloud? Can I tell you something?"  
  
Cloud had simply been standing around, trying to get others to do as they were told (and being ignored) when Zack had come up to him, not realizing who he was the first time around, but he wasn't surprised in the least (which was the surprising part).  
  
"...Sure, Zack." There were so many things that Cloud never got to tell Zack, and he figured he never would. Th  
  
"What's with that sad face, Cloud? You look kinda like someone killed your puppy." Zack joked, blissfully unaware of what the future held for him. These words caught Cloud off guard though; this was definitely the past he remembered, but it was... changing slowly.  
  
"O-Oh, it's uhh... It's just that..." He didn't know what to say; should he tell his friend of the events to come, or should he play it off as nothing? A mental shrug told him to just tell him and if worse comes to worse, Zack would simply laugh it off.  
  
Zack looked at him expectantly, rotating his hand to emphasize the continuation. "It's just that...?" He encouraged, knowing that the sixteen year old was still relatively shy.  
  
"It's just that... I've been here, doing this before. I know what's going to happen from now until the very last breath you draw..." Zack stared, astounded at the bravery behind the words, albeit very sad.  
  
"You mean to the day I die?" Zack couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his lips. "You've got some wild imagination, Cloud." He grinned, scruffling his head.  
  
"It's not my imagination, Zack!" Cloud said, his brows furrowing. "You, Sephiroth, me, and two other infantrymen are going to be assigned a mission in Nibelheim and when you and Sephiroth go into the reactor, Sephiroth snaps. He'll lock himself in the study and before you know it, he'll be burning the town to the ground!"  
  
Before Zack could even attempt to brush off such a strange idea, Sephiroth was right on cue, examining the three non-SOLDIER members, paying only a few seconds extra to the only one without his helmet on.  
  
Zack chimed in. "By the way, where are we going?"  
  
There were about two seconds of pause before Sephiroth turned to face Zack a strange, but somehow still sane, smile splitting across his lips. "To Nibelheim."  
  
Zack looked at Cloud, his eyes wide, the question very obvious without a word being spoken. The blonde looked back to the dark-haired man, begging him silently to pull him aside at some point.  
  
It wouldn't be until they reached Nibelhiem that Zack got the opportunity to yank Cloud out of earshot of everyone else. "How did you know we would be coming here?" He asked, unsure of how to handle the situation. On one hand, he was upset an infantryman was more well informed than he was. on the other hand, Cloud could have easily just overheard his superiors talking (Sephiroth had been known to speak out of turn quite often). He eyed the blonde carefully, not believing most of the story Cloud had told him.  
  
"I've lived through it before. Please, listen to me. If this pans out the way it has before, when Sephiroth goes to see Jenova, we'll end up being experiments for four years under the eyes of Hojo."  
  
Zack chuckled and shook his head. "Don't be ridiculous. You overheard superiors talking about our mission and you're trying to give me the hibbie-jibbies." He ruffled the blonde spikes with a grin. "Nice try though, Cloud."  
  
Cloud sighed, giving up for the time being. Maybe he could really change the past; he needed to prove it to himself before anyone else. He looked about and cursed to himself; there was nothing in sight (aside from his gun) that he could leave a scar on his body with. He would wait, he supposed, until he split off to visit his mother.  
  
Suddenly, Cloud's breath hitched in his throat; his mom was alive and well right at this second and it made his chest construct with pain, making it almost impossible to breathe.  
  
His mother, Tifa and her family were the reason he chose to join Shinra in the first place, but knowing what kind of devilish things actually went on there make him sick to his stomach. He wanted so bad to rip off this uniform and quit, but... he knew that wouldn't work to any advantage for anyone.  
  
He would simply wait and see how this dream would play out.


End file.
